The Journal
by BookWyrrm
Summary: James gets a journal from an anonymous sender, so he decides to write it in. 7th year, JL pairing. R&R! Rated for some language and a few references.
1. The Journal

**The Secret Journal of James Potter.**

Summary: James recieves a journal for Christmas from an anonymous sender. What better to do with it, than write? Seventh year, JP pairing. R&R please!

**A/N: Hello again! I know this topic has been done before, but I couldn't resist to do one myself. Going for humor more than drama and romance. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are excellent.**

**James: Ahem, Annie, you're forgetting something.  
Me: What?  
James: Starts with a 'd'.  
Me: Duster? You're saying my story is dusty?  
James: -sigh- I don't belong to Annie, I belong to JK Rowling, who killed me off before my magnificence could be revealed.  
Me: Whatever. On with it.**

* * *

**December 25th, 1978**

_My name is James Potter._

_Okay, one thing you should know about me, is that I hate writing, or anything that reminds me of schoolwork. Of course, school is great. I mean, I spent seven years here, breaking rules, and trying to win the heart of my sweet, dear Lily Evans. That's beside the point. Point is, I don't like writing. I'm only being forced to do this because of some stupid anonymous idiot decided to send me a journal with a note in it saying that I'll be thankful that I have this._

_Give me one good reason that I'll be thankful to write in a stupid book. I'm not taking any chances though. If this thing's cursed with something that makes something happen to me when I don't write in it everyday or as often as possible, I'm not taking the risk. No way. I plan to keep my face intact thank you very much._

_So where does this leave me? Right where I started. Being forced to write in a stupid book, worrying about some juvenile curse that'll attack me when I forget to write it in for a single day. Psh. This James Potter, that we're talking about. Not the first year who is sitting on my favorite chair by the fire._

_Wait a minute._

_I better go and curse that kid. How dare he sit on my favorite chair! HE SHALL PAY!_

_Oh, wait, nevermind. Lily just walked into the door. Wait, wait, she's staring at me...and she's looking surprised that I'm even writing. DURING THE HOLIDAYS._

_What on earth as this world come to?_

_Sincerely,_

_James Potter._

James blotted the ink and finished his entry. He stared at the book in distaste for a few moments, then stood up and walked up to the boys dormitories. He glanced around the common room casually. Peter, Remus and Sirius were quietly examining...something in a corner of the room. James's eyes wandered over to Lily and he felt a jolt in his stomach...his life, his love, was staring at _him_ with those bright, bright, emerald eyes of hers.

Feeling suddenly weak, he dashed up to his dormitory, changed and jumped into his bed, pulling his hangings shut. The bed was unnaturally dark, so he lit his wand and then reached for his headboard. He'd persuaded Remus to charm it for him, changing it from the normal board, into a shelf. Reaching for a quill and some ink, he quickly added a postscript to his entry.

_P.S.: Lily looked at me, after I finished this entry._

He paused for a moment, then, smiling slightly, he wrote:

_Maybe this writing business won't be as bad as I thought._

And then he went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Eh...first entry. Not exactly my best? I'm a perfectionist when I comes to writing stuff, and I usually edit as I write. I don't like this chapter so much... maybe change later? I haven't written any JL stuff since ****Notes**** and ****The Date****. I decided to try my hand at this.**

**If you like, it'll stay the same. If not, then I'll edit. R&R PLEASE!**

**Much lub,**

**BookWyrrm**


	2. Lily Asketh for Quill

**The Journal**

Summary: James recieves a journal for Christmas from an anonymous sender. What better to do with it, than write? Seventh year, JP pairing. R&R please!

**A/N: Ah..another chapter. Thank you to my kind reviewers for reviewing! And to those who have added this story to their alerts. Imagine my surprise, when I log in to my e-mail and I find 233 e-mails sitting there! Some of them being from Fanfiction, alerting me about various reviews for my stories and telling me about those who have added my stories to their alerts. I cannot thank you enough:)**

**Oh yes, before James comes to remind me, let me just say that I own nothing. Thank you once again!**

* * *

**December 26th, 2007**

_Hey again. I can't believe I'm writing in this for a second time. But I guess that the threat of a curse was too scary for me to bear. Anyways, here I am. I took a break from prank-playing to do this. Sirius was, needless to say, shocked beyond words that I would pass off a chance to curse good old Snivellus, aka Severus Snape, the greasiest, most pathetic Slytherin to ever grace the House. I swear to God, the idiot's probably never seen a bottle of shampoo, or a decent thing such as a bath. Ugh._

_There's another reason that I'm not playing any pranks on the idiot (I hope he's thankful!). Lily, my sweet, dear lily-flower, is friends with the git. Amazing isn't it? I mean, how can anyone as amazing as her, be friends with him? I have no clue, but I have suspicions. You see, everytime I see Snape looking at Lily, I can see something in his eyes. I told Remus about this a few days ago, and he just frowned and refused to tell me anything other than that's exactly how I look whenever _I_ look at Lily._

_I'm not going to deny it, but I really do love Lily Evans. The only thing I want more than anything is for her to notice me._

_Which brings me back to the fact that I passed off a chance to curse good ole Snape. The reason is, well, if it bothers Lily so much when I curse him -- or others for that matter --, I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm not ruining my chances of getting Lily. Not in a million years. Even if it means that I'm losing my reputation as trouble-maker. And, besides, the fun's wearing off now anyways. I mean, how many times can I get a laugh out of seeing a poor first year sprout tentacles out of his head, simply 'cause he was inbetween me and my treacle fudge? It's pathetic now, and frankly, rather sad to watch._

_Sirius, being the Sirius he is, hasn't laid any of the old practices to rest. I wonder how long it'll be before _he_ learns how pathetic it is to watch the poor kid go running ot the nurses office, or the looks that his friends give him._

_Oh wait, there goes that kid now. Wow, coincidence?_

_I think not._

_Oh great, now I'm quoting those Sherlock Holmes books that my dad sent me two Christmasses ago. Oh wow._

_Wait, wait, WAIT! LILY'S looking at ME AGAIN! Oh my god. Is my hair okay? Do I have something on my face? No wait, she's not saying anything. She's walking up to me now, she's..._

-few seconds later-

_...asked me if she can borrow my quill._

_Oh well._

_Better than being snapped at for existing isn't it?_

_Bye,_

_James Potter._

* * *

**A/N: Comments, criticism? I want to hear from you! -points to review button- Thank you for reading!**


	3. Snivellus Hunt

**The Journal**

Summary: James recieves a journal for Christmas from an anonymous sender. What better to do with it, than write? Seventh year, JP pairing. R&R please!

**A/N: Chapter 3! Yay! Oh, and while I'm at it, let me address a few of the reviews from yesterday:**

**Jamie2006 - **Thank you for your review! I'm glad that my first chapter wasn't as bad as I figured.  
**Blue-eyed-chica **- THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You've reviewed every single one of my stories, and I cannot thank you enough for that.  
**Care123 - **Thank you!  
**magicalwiz - **The chapters are meant to be short. Like I said in the first one, James doesn't like to write, so the only way out is to write short entries. But, I could try and smush a few together at a time. Thank you for your review!  
**Lologurl - **Thanks! I'm glad you like it.  
**Golden trio shriya - **Thanks for your review.

**That's all for now! Oh, and nothing belongs, except for the humor and plot.**

* * *

**December 27th, 1978**

_Ugh, I am so bored out of my mind. Sirius went on a snivellus-hunt. Me, being the kind and considerate James Potter I am, decided to stay behind and give Snivelly a break. Of course, the alternative was the holiday homework that McGonagall and Flitwick gave us. You know me, I'm a whiz at the Transfiguration stuff. Like Ollivander said, my wand is made for it. Charms...well, let's just say that I'm not exactly sure Flitwick's going to be happy with my essay on the Fidelius Charm. Of course, I could have asked Lily for help, but she screamed her lungs out at me for fixing the star on one of the Christmas trees, thinking I'm going to hex it and set it on the poor fifth year who had the guts to snub me yesterday. It took all my self-respect and love for Lily to not hex the snot-rag into next Tuesday. I got him back though. How? Oh, that's simple. I took four hundred points off of Slytherin, bit by bit, and gave him detention for talking back to the Head Boy._

_McGonagall's not going to be pleased when she finds him in her office during the holiday's, thats for sure._

_You know, sometimes, I wonder if it's even worth it. What am I saying, of COURSE it's worth it! I love Lily with all my heart, but sometimes, you gotta think. Am I ever going to be good enough for the famous Lily Evans?_

_Remus, being the wonderful friend he is, heard me as I ranted to him today. I know, I know, only girls have the notion of a 'faithful friend'. But, we're the Marauders. And whatever anyone else might think, we have problems too. We're not exactly gods, for heavens sake._

_Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to Lily? She's the only person who saw through my act. Believe it or not, I'm not all perfect like some people might think. I've got mood swings, I deal with heartbreak. Infact, I deal with it all the time._

James closed his journal and sighed. The fire crackled and popped, as the yellow-orange flames licked the logs. He sunk back into the arm-chair, and glanced towards the back of the portrait. Remus had gone to bed early, and Peter was sitting in a corner of the room, writing feverishly at a piece of parchment. Sirius wasn't back yet, and James frowned. Usually, when his best friend went for Snivellus-hunts, the mission didn't take more than half-an-hour.

Feeling worried, James pulled out his Marauders Map, and was about to unfold it, when the portrait burst open, and a very dishelved looking Sirius walked in, with a glowering looking Lily following him

"DETENTION!" she bellowed at him, who winced painfully. "Now, tell me where Potter is, Black. Or I'll make it two detentions." she was breathing heavily. Sirius shot a smirk over at James, then turned back to Lily straight-faced.

"He's over by the fire, writing in that book of his," he replied. "Now, are we done?" But Lily wasn't listening. Instead, she was staring fixedly over at the leather-bound journal that sat in James's lap. Sirius shot a concerned look at James, who usually put on a smile whenever Lily walked into the room. Now, all he did was stare at the fire.

"Potter, I want you to tell me now, what you did to Snape." she ground out. Lily knew James Potter better than anyone, that he never gave up a chance to hex Snape. Never, ever, ever. The fact that he had stayed behind to write in a diary was too hard to comprehend. After all, the Potter she knew hated writing. No matter what the form.

James turned back to his journal, and opened it to a fresh page. He was about to write in it, when Lily wrenched it out his grasp and tossed it into the opposite arm-chair. "Potter, you can't fool me. I know you better than anyone. _What did you do to Snape?_"

"Nothing." James replied truthfully. "You can ask Remus if you want, he's a Prefect. And besides, I'm Head Boy, not an idiot." He saw a hint of something in Lily's eyes that he couldn't recognize. Picking up his journal, he went up the stairs to his dormitory, and opened the book again.

_I think I just made my statement._ he wrote. _Maybe from now on, Lily'll see that I'm not the jerk I was._ Sighing, he changed into his PJ's and stowed his journal and quill underneath his pillow, rolled over, and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing to anyone. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to R&R!**

**Lub,  
BookWyrrm**


	4. My Last Will and Testament

**The Journal**

Summary: James recieves a journal for Christmas from an anonymous sender. What better to do with it, than write? Seventh year, JP pairing. R&R please!

**A/N: Nothing belongs. Thank you for all of your reviews:)**

* * *

**December 28th, 1978**

_Isn't it amazing when you don't have to do anything at all, things start to get boring and then you miss the usual schedule? For me, that's wake up at 7:20, get dressed, do left over homework from the previous night, pack everything, wake up Padfoot, wake up Wormtail, and then, depending on the day, wake up Moony. Moony is...lets say a lot more delicate than the rest of us. I mean, being a werewolf isn't exactly a picnic. Of course, if he wasn't, then we wouldn't be the Marauders, and who knows _what_ I would have been._

_Some days, you really have to admire Remus. It isn't easy to be afflicted with lyncanthropy - that's the scientific name. I wish I knew who had bit him...I'd give the bastard a piece of my mind. Moony doesn't exactly talk about it all that much._

_Who am I kidding? It's six thirty in the morning, and I'm awake and writing in this stupid journal of all things. I could have tracked down Flitwick for help on my essay or something! Oh well. Wow, that's a really blue sky. Perfect Quidditch conditions today...maybe I can persuade Evans to come with me while I give her a ride on a broomstick? Eh, she's scream and give me detention. Not worth the risk. Wait a minute, James Spartacus Potter, saying that having your face cursed off by Evans for simply taking her for a broomstick ride is NOT WORTH THE RISK?!_

_Oh boy...I wonder when I suffered brain damage. If Sirius were here, he'd knock some sense into me. Litterally. But he's not here, and thank god for that, because if he ever found out my middle name was Spartacus, that'd be the end of me. How on earth that my grandfather survive with such a stupid name?! Why couldn't it have been something, like, Orion or something like that. But, I don't exactly envy Sirius...his initials are S.O.B. Sob. Boo hoo. Compared to that, Spartacus is a lovely name._

James sighed and glanced at his watch. Seven thirty seven. He'd need to call a Quidditch meeting today. Sure, the season wasn't going to resume for a while yet, but they needed to discuss some tactics.

_I'd better go. I need to call together my fellow Quidditch nuts. Namely, Weasley, Patil, Patil (twins), Black, Potter (me), and last but not least, Finnigan. I'm quite sure that I'm going to be amputated today for some reason._

_Bye,_

_James Potter._

* * *

**Later  
**

_You'll never guess who was in the Quidditch pitch today. Wait, wait, I'll tell you. It was EVANS! I know, I couldn't believe it myself, until I came closer and saw her finely defined features for myself. It was indeed the love of my life, Lily Evans, in the flesh. AT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH. My first reaction was to ask her what she was doing there of course. I was under the impression that the only girls that played Quidditch were one of the Patil twins. But no, she was there, broomstick at her side, book open, obviously reading. Her answer? Well, it was a simple, "I came here to read, Potter." to which I replied,_

_"With a broomstick?"_

_Yeah, not exactly the best time to be making jibes or displaying sexism. She raises her eyebrow, as cool as you please, and tells me that she doesn't mind flying every once in a while. I shrug and tell her to put the broom back in the shed. Surprise, surprise, it's her OWN BROOMSTICK. The newest model too. Nimbus 200._

_And here I am, flying with a dusty old Cleansweep -10._

_So, I turn my back to her, and the rest of the team files out. After some minor jinxing and shouting myself hoarse, we practice what we talked about and headed in after about half an hour. I change and come out to find Lily waiting for me._

_"This is a surprise," I said to her. She just shrugged and informed me that Flitwick wants to see me._

_Why do I have the feeling that someone handed my essay in early?_

_I think I'd better compose my will now. Just in case I don't come back alive._

_James._

* * *

**The Last Will and Testament of James Spartacus Potter**

_To Sirius Orion Black, I give my Marauders Map with hopes that he will use it well and with responsibility._

_To Remus John Lupin, I give my book _Werewolves that made History_ in hopes that he will know to always follow his heart and never lose hope._

_To Peter Pettigrew, I give my broomstick, and hope that he will learn to recognize both ends._

_And lastly, to Lily Marie Evans, I give my heart, in hopes that she will understand my undying love and affection, and sorrow that she could never return those feelings to me._

_This is the last will and testament of James Spartacus Potter._

* * *

**A/N: I hate the stereotype that James is the Quidditch hero, while Lily despises the sport. Just because she tells James off for messing up his hair to look like he got off a broomstick, DOES NOT MEAN THAT SHE HATES QUIDDTICH! That's been bugging me for a while now.**

**R&R please!**

**Much lub,  
BookWyrrm**


	5. No One Named Fliddle

**The Journal**

Summary: James recieves a journal for Christmas from an anonymous sender. What better to do with it, than write? Seventh year, JP pairing. R&R please!

**A/N: Wh00t! This fic is extremely popular, only second to ****Kids Again.**** I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed, added it to their alerts, or their C2's etc. THANK YOU! Another one of my HP fics is not quite as popular, so I'd love it if you'd check out ****A New Generation**** as well! Thanks!**

**James: You're forgetting again...  
Me: What?  
James: Disclaimer.  
Me: Oh, right. Nothing belongs.  
James: Much better.**

* * *

**December 29th, 1978**

_I'm alive...I AM ALIVE!!_

_But my life is officially over._

_Okay, so I went to Flitwick's office like Lily told me to. First of all, the guy isn't EVEN THERE. I waited outside of his office for almost thirty minutes until finally he comes and lets me in. GUESS WHO IS BEHIND HIM! Okay, this time it's not Lily. It's Moony! I guess he was confused about what was happening too, so Flitwick lets us into his office. I've never been in his office before, because everytime he catches us, he tends to let us off the hook. Nice guy, Flitwick...if only I hadn't been so nervous, I would have remembered that. But I didn't._

_"Sit down, Potter. Lupin." he says to us. We (me and Moony), exchange looks then sit down. I was right in thinking that some stupid git handed my essay in early. It was sitting on his desk, my awful, hurried chicken-scratch handwriting on the page. Flitwick see's me staring at it, and he begins right away. Another good thing about Flitwick. If it were say...Slughorn, we'd be going in circles. He'd probably be praising me about my potion-ing ability then shove the essay under my nose and burst my bubble. Not Flitwick though. He got straight to the point._

_"Mr. Potter, your essay was handed in early by somebody today morning with a note asking for it to be looked over." he said. "I did so and I found that a few things were very well written..." I was so happy to hear this, but then "...but others are a little left to be desired."_

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? I stopped myself from saying that just in time and managed a polite, "I don't understand, Professor." Works magic on McGonagall and Slughorn. Not on Flitwick though._

_"I am afraid to say, Mr. Potter, that no one named 'Fliddle' invented the Fidelius charm." he told me. Oops. Okay, maybe there were a few things in there that I made up...BUT WHY MENTION IT IN FRONT OF REMUS?! You should have seen the look on his face...it was a cross between extreme humor and extreme sadness. I felt ready to strangle the two of them, but I restrained myself. Death is never an option._

_"Oh?" was all I could say. Moony sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"What is the point, Professor?" he asked impatiently. My dear Moony, my good friend. If I hadn't been so bent on trying not to strangle him, I would have kissed him._

_Flitwick sighs. "My point is, Mr. Potter is extremely inadept and N.E.W.T Charms."_

_Oh god, oh god, HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. That pretty much sums up what I was thinking at that moment. I felt ready to disappear. Charms has never exactly been my strongest subject, but I always scraped at least an 'A' at it. But this holiday essay really had me stumped._

_"I am afraid that if he doesn't pick up the pace, he may find himself doing sixth year Charms work."_

_Well. That was it. I WAS NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES DOING SIXTH YEAR CHARMS! NOT ME, THE FAMOUS JAMES POTTER TOP OF THE YEAR. No. Not in a MILLION YEARS._

_Finally, I manage to unstick my tongue. "I'm sorry Professor, but I refuse to do sixth year work." I told him. Moony smiles at me sadly. I could almost see him spot my helplessness._

_But then, in a stroke of pure luck, Flitwick gets all thoughtful. "You know, Mr. Potter, you might have a point. It could be damaging to your future prospects. Therefore, I was hoping that Mr. Lupin here would agree to tutoring you once a week in Charms."_

_Those words were the best Christmas gift I could ever get._

_"No problem Professor." Moony says. Ah, good old Moony, a true Marauder. Always there to help when you need him. I shot a grateful look at him, which he returned with a smile. Next time I'm in Hogsmeade, I'm going to buy out the entire chocolate section of the store. Moony deserves it._

_After working out the finer details, we left the office. I had my essay tucked in under my arm. The minute I get back, that thing's going in the fire. I was graded a 'T' unfortunately. No one is going to see that mark. Not if James Spartacus Potter can help it. We're just chatting about our latest full moon escapade, when I see Lily coming towards us._

_"So, Potter. What are you in trouble for this time?" I was a little more than hurt people. I mean, why does everybody insist upon me always being in trouble when I enter a teacher's office? Sheesh. Stereotypes these days._

_"Nothing, Flitwick's got him taking some tutoring lessons once a week with me for Charms." Moony answers. Smooth as butter, always making it sound better than it is. He so deserves the chocolate that he's getting._

_Lily raises an eyebrow and say's oh and leaves. Cool as you please, but that's Lily for you. We get back to the Common Room with no trouble._

_You know, a few days ago, you'd never guess that I'd be writing in a journal every day. I guess times change._

_Bye,_

_James._

James closed his journal and tucked his quill inside it. The Common Room was almost deserted except for Sirius who was doing some homework and Remus who was helping him. Wormtail was up to his usual, weird stuff. Shrugging, he made his way up the stairs to the dormitories.

What he didn't notice was that **The Last Will and Testament** of James Spartacus Potter had somehow torn itself out of the book and it gently cascaded to the floor, landing right in front of...

...Sirius Black.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is slightly longer than my usual ones. So many people are reviewing my story in such a short time! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all those who do so! And please don't forget to check out ****A New Generation**** as well.**

**Much Lub,  
BookWyrrm.**


	6. Gone Disappeared Not Found

**The Journal**

Summary: James recieves a journal for Christmas from an anonymous sender. What better to do with it, than write? Seventh year, JP pairing. R&R please!

**A/N: Wewt! Sixth chapter. Some people have been asking me to make my chapters longer. Before anyone else asks, I'll tell you. There are two reasons that the chapter are short.**

**1) James doesn't like to write. He doesn't find that spending a lot of time writing in a book is worth it.**

**2) They're diary entries, which are meant to be short. True, a few of them might be long, but he isn't the kind of person that pours his heart out in a book. That's not what the story is about.**

**I hope that is addressed! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Nothing belongs to me! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K.R, except for my trademark humor.**

* * *

**December 30, 1978**

_-yawn-_

_Well, it's almost five thirty in the morning. I've been up for ages, planning my new tactics for Quidditch. I'm calling a practice in a few days, and I want to get these plan thingy's out of the way so that I won't have to deal with them when term starts. Especially with the remedial Charms I'm taking with Moony. Oh, and McGonagall's probably gonna dump a whole load of work on us, first thing. That'll probably take around fifty years to finish._

_-sigh-_

_Sometimes, I wish life were so much easier. When you get bored, you can walk out and hex a few first years...go on a snivellus-hunt...woo my dear, sweet Lily. Those were the days. Now, I'm Head Boy with a whole bunch of resposibility on my shoulder._

_That doesn't need to mean that I can't have fun._

_I am James Potter after all. Master of trouble-making, ruler of all things chaotic, with my best pals, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. Speaking of which, I've got to plan on my newest full-moon escapede. Moony's looking kinda under the weather this past week, and I checked the lunar cycle myself. Full-moon's in a week, and we haven't practiced any of our Animagi transformations for a while now. I'd better do it now._

James put down his journal and got up off the seat, scattering papers in the process. He walked to the middle of the Common Room, closed his eyes and concentrated hard. With a small pop, a magnificent stag reappeared in his place. James the stag reared his head, and glanced around the Room. His hazel eyes were the same, which was how everybody recognized him as James Potter, not a lone stag. With another pop, he reappeared as the human form. Satisfied, he sat back down and picked up his journal.

_Well, that went rather well. I think that everything's gone pretty smoothly, which is wonderful. We've had stuff happen in the past, stuff that was not exactly wonderful. A couple tight spots, a couple close calls. I know I shouldn't be talking about them so naturally, those times scared the crap out of me. Especially last year, when Sirius sent Snape down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. I had to run all the way and pull the git out. He owe's me his life for that. But what does he do? Make our life even more miserable. I almost hexed him for believing Sirius, and I almost hexed Sirius for doing something so stupid._

_Sometimes, I truly have to doubt my best friend's intelligence._

_Sincerely,_

_James Potter._

* * *

Sirius Black was staring hard at the piece of paper that was supposedly James's will. It wasn't anything hurried, but unnaturally neat, as if he expected himself to die. The ink was fresh, which meant that it had to be written yesterday or the day before. Sirius frowned for a moment, wondering exactly _why_ his friend had to compose a will, in which he had written the word 'responsibility'. As far as he was concerned, that word didn't exist in James's dictionary.

His blue-grey eyes roved to the top of the page, where James's name was written. He stifled a laugh as he looked at his best friend's middle name. "James Spartacus Potter, eh?" he whispered.

"That'll bring a few laughs." he said out loud, before turning over and falling asleep. It was only five forty five, and his alarm was set for twelve. He had a lot more time to sleep.

* * *

"Hang on a moment..." James muttered. He rifled through the pages of his journal, and looked at the gap between his fourth and fifth entry. He distinctly remembered writing a will on that page.

Upon closer examination, he noticed that there were tear marks on the page. With a jolt, he realized that the page had torn itself out somehow.

A fresh bout of panic enveloped his senses and he stood up rapidly. He _had_ to find that will before someone else did. It had been written as a joke, and if some git had found it, it would be the end of his reputation. Racking his brains, he wondered if he'd written anything potentially damaging. No one would know about the Marauder's Map, Remus, Sirius and Peter would guard the secret with their lives. As for leaving Lily his heart, that _might_ cause some embarressment, but he was used to it by now.

Then he remembered.

He'd written his middle name on the page.

"_Accio will!_" he said, pointing out his wand. Nothing zoomed up at him. Panicking, he spent the next thirty minutes tearing up the Common Room, in search for it.

Nothing.

In a daze, his picked up his journal once more and wrote the following words on a fresh page.

_My life is officially ruined._

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, what's going to happen now? What ebil's will Sirius create with James's will! Only time will tell! R&R!**

**BookWyrrm**

**P.S: DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW MY OTHER HP FANFIC! THANK YOU:)**


	7. Head Butting the Wall

**The Journal**

Summary: James recieves a journal for Christmas from an anonymous sender. What better to do with it, than write? Seventh year, JP pairing. R&R please!

**A/N: Yay! In this chapter, you find out what happens when Sirius spreads the contents of the will.**

**Nothing belongs. -cowers as James comes with a feather duster- MY STORY IS NOT DUSTY!**

* * *

James walked down to breakfast the next day. It was New Years Eve morning, and he was already planning on who he was going to kiss that night. Lily Evans of course. As always. Only this time, he hoped that she wouldn't slap his guts out. 

The Great Hall was chatting away happily, and there were a medium number of students home for the holidays. He looked around and saw his Quidditch team all present, and accounted for.

_Good lads,_ he thought. _And lady._ He corrected himself for his mistake. One should not forget the female Patil twin. She had a temper. James had had several encounters with it. If a few Quaffles, a couple Bludgers and a Snitch chasing him, trying to shove itself up his rear end hadn't taught him never to cross her, he didn't know what would.

"Ooohhh, here comes James." an extremely giggly, blonde female pointed at him. The rest of her friends turned to look at him and giggled as well.

"Hey, Potter! How do ya plan to leave Evans your heart, huh?" Bilius Weasley called out. He had an evil grin on his face that suggested nothing good. _Leave Lily my heart? What the hell?_

"Hey, Spartacus!" Regulus Black called out. "How's it goin'? Taught your mousey friend how to tell apart the different ends of a broomstick yet?!"

_Teach Wormtail to distinguish different parts of a broomstick? What the f--- is going on? Oh no, no, no, NO!!! No, it's not possible! MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY OVER!_

"POTTER!" Lily screeched and stomped up to him. James opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she cut him off. "JAMES POTTER! IN ALL MY LIFE I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE EMBARRESSED! HOW _DARE_ YOU LEAVE MY SUCH A DISGUSTING THING AS A BODY PART TO ME, IN YOUR WILL!?"

"Lily, let me explain," James began helplessly. The colour of her face was a fair opponent to the colour of her hair. She held her wand threateningly under his nose.

"Potter, if you insist on continuing this childish behaviour, I _will_ find a way to strip you of your Head Boy badge." she said.

James's face was one of shock. "You can't do that!" he spluttered.

"Watch me." With that, she walked away on her heel, leaving an extremely agitated James behind.

A spurt of laughter made him turn around. Sirius was staring at him with an evil grin on his face. "So, Prongs, hows it going?" he asked casually. James plunked himself down in his seat and poked his cereal dolefully.

"Not too well, Padfoot. I have no clue which git took my will, but that idiot is going to wish he was never born."

"Oohh..I'm so scared," Sirius said mockingly. James looked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a dangerous voice. Sirius grinned evilly and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from his pocket.

"Looking for this?" he asked, dangling it above James's head tantalisingly. The boldened, and underlined heading stared out in contrast to the white piece of parchment. James gasped as he recognized it.

"You didn't..." he said, staring at his best friend.

"I did." Sirius replied. Remus watched them warily, then slowly inched away. He knew them too well to sit withing a ten mile radius of them whenever one of them pulled something like this.

James was slowly turning red, then bypassed purple. "Give that here." he said, holding out his hand.

"Hmm...how about NO!?" Sirius replied, then shot up from the table and ran down the aisle.

"GET BACK HERE!" James shouted, then jumped over the table, knocking over his bowl of cereal. "GIVE ME THAT SIRIUS ORION BLACK, OR WILL TELL EVERYBODY THAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON BELLATRIX!!!" Bellatrix looked up and glared darkly over at the pair of them before returning to her cereal. Sirius was running a lot faster than James could ever dream of, but James had the advantage of his Quidditch muscles. The two of them ran around the Great Hall, jumping over tables, knocking people's heads as they chased each other. "GIVE THAT BACK HERE!!"

"NEVA!!!" Sirius screeched back and ran faster until he finally crashed into the wall and blacked out.

* * *

**December 31, 1978**

_I swear, that GIT IS GOING TO PAY!_

_You might be wondering where I'm writing this from. I'm sitting beside Padfoot in the Hospital Wing. He hit the wall pretty hard, and hasn't come to yet. Gosh, I hope he hasn't got a concussion. That would be horrible._

James took a break to stare at his friend. His eyelids were shut over his blue-grey eyes, hair sticking up at odd angles. A snow white bandage covered his forehead, with a small splodge of dark red in one corner. In other words, he looked pretty pitiful, but James knew much better than to fall for his mate's tricks.

_He looks so sweet just lying there, but I know a lot better. He pulls that look whenever he doesn't want to practice Quidditch. I threaten him with a couple hexes below the belt and he usually comes running. Bless. I don't blame him for wanting to protect that area._

_Okay, so I never managed to get the will, but that thing's long gone. McGonagall found us and then screamed at me for about an hour. Doesn't she know that screaming only degrades you in the person's eyes? I guess even us smarties have weak points._

_Speaking of which, Lily's been by and she left a few packets of muggle sweets for him when he wakes up. I asked for a few, but she sent me _the_ look. I swiped them from his table and have proceeded to eat through a massive packet of-_

James glanced at the blue packet decorated with different coloured dots.

_-Smarties. They're good. Moony'ed love them. I'd better save a couple for him. She also told me that my badge was in danger._

_Sometimes, I really don't get her. I mean, why does she hate me so much? Okay, maybe I made life hell for her a few times in my first year, but is that really a reason to carry a grudge? I was eleven. People grow up. My Head Boy badge is proof of that. And she wants to take it away, because she's got it in her head that I'm not mature enough for it._

_Well, it's second term soon. I think I'm rather mature thanks._

_I'll write more later. I think the git's coming to. He's got a death sentence coming to him._

_James._

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes and looked up at the white ceiling streaked with blue. He vaguely remembered running around the Great Hall with James's "will", then crashing into the wall and getting a splitting headache. Well, sort of like how he felt now. Wincing, he sat up and looked at his best friend staring at him, grinning like a maniac. 

"'Lo, James." he croaked out. "I'm feelin' a bit unda the weather here. You might want to save your death sentence for later."

"Sorry mate, but I can't hold up the court." James replied, grinning. Sirius smirked and sank back into his bed. "Glad you're back, Sirius." James said.

"Me too," Sirius replied.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. This series is going to be**_** pretty**_** short. I have another fic that I want to write, but that's going to be a long one. I want to get these out of my way. I'd say...another 5-8 chapters left? Then, I'm going to finish ****Kids Again****, then possibly my other HP fic.**

**About ****A New Generation****. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW ME FOR THAT! I'm begging you. Double chocolate cookies to whoever does so. -cracks grin- Promise.**

**And now, I point to that elusive review button. Thanks for reading!**

**BookWyrrm**


	8. Happy New Year

**The Journal**

Summary: James recieves a journal for Christmas from an anonymous sender. What better to do with it, than write? Seventh year, JP pairing. R&R please!

**A/N: Sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm pretty sure that I have no readers left...but hey! I do it for myself. The reviews are a lovely bonus that keep me going:)**

**I would also loovvveee to thank all my reviewers so far. I know the last entry was a bit short, but James was rather worried about Sirius, so he couldn't write much.**

**I am currently in a Star Wars obsessed mood right now, so updates will be slow.**

**James**** How can anybody like that Star Wars crap better than me?**  
**Me:**** Uh...I really don't know. -crosses fingers behind back-**

**Nothing belongs!**

**P.S.: I am currently writing this in the dark, and my typing speed is only 50 wpm. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll fix them later!**

* * *

James heaved a great sigh of relief and left the Hospital Wing, feeling elated and extremely high. 

_Those Smarties thingies were good!_ he thought, as he set off back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He made a mental note to get his father to pick some up the next time he went to work at the Ministry. James's father hardly ever Apparated to the Ministry, owing to a rather nasty incident of Splinching before he got married to his mother. Ever since, he was afraid to death of the means of transport, and almost always used the Underground to go to the Ministry. James had gone with him before, and had seen a large metal cage thing, called a vending machine. When he asked about it, he was told it dispensed all sorts of confections and snacks. He hadn't paid any attention to it, until now.

_I'm sure that there's are Smarties in that place. I'll get my dad to send me some. But I'm going to have to hide them from Siri. If he finds them, I'm dead. I'll lose my badge for sure._

Shuddering, he fingered it lightly. He knew he was being sentimental, and if some rabid fan-girl found him now, she would have melted into a pile of goo at his 'sweetness'. But he was James Potter, Quidditch champion, second best player. The female Patil twin was first, as everybody including McGonagall had reminded him. And even he had to admit, she kicked ass. Her Seeking skills were excellent, and she didn't look so bad either...

_Bad thoughts, bad THOUGHTS!! _James screamed inwardly. He hurried towards the Gryffindor tower, which was mercifully empty except for one person.

Lily Evans glared at him from one corner of the Common Room. James returned the look, wishing for once that he could drop his matured look and simply attempt to kiss her. Reminding himself that losing his face to a Death Eater was much more honorable, he sat down and opened his Journal once more and began to write.

**December 31, 1978**

_Well, it's New Years eve, and the Common Room is empty. Oh well, I think McGonagall banished the whole lot of us to our beds, or we're all finding better places to celebrate the New Years._

_Frankly, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet. No Sirius to annoy the heck out of me, no Peter who's going to ask me for help incessantly, and no Remus, who uses his quiet charm to shut me up. Just me and my mind._

_Yup, this is gonna be one hell of a party._

_Well, Lily's here, but getting my face cursed off isn't exactly going to be the best way to welcome the brand new year is it?_

_I am so totally bored._

_And I am so totally sounding like a girl._

_Stop that James!_

_Right._

_Well, now that I have finished arguing with my non-existant friend, let me get ready for 1979 by making a list of New Years Resolutions. Hopefully, Sirius won't get his hands on this. I should probably do something to it, so that he can't find it without suffering excruciatingly. As much as I love my best mate, there are times when he really deserves some pain._

* * *

**The New Years Resolutions of James**

_1. Win over my sweet Lily._

_2. Make Sirius pay for reading my Will._

_3. Pass 7th year Charms._

_4. Make Lily admit she sucks at Transfiguration._

_5. Help Peter know that he is smarter than he looks._

_6. Help Moony find a cure for lycanthropy._

_7. Start a family - with Lily._

_8. _

* * *

He paused for a moment and glanced at the corner. Lily had moved and was walking towards the chair opposite to him. It was not exactly as comfortable, and he didn't like the idea that while he was sitting on a poofy, comfortable chair, she was sitting on a hard one. He got up as Lily made to sit on that chair. 

"Wait, sit here." he said, pointing at the chair he had just left. Lily stared at it, then stared at him. Finally, she got up and took her seat. James sat back down, muttered a spell for making it like the other chair, and began to write again.

* * *

_8. Find a way to get all Slytherin's expelled from school._

_9. Stop getting hooked on Firewhiskey._

_10. Keep writing in this journal for all of eternity._

* * *

There, he was done. The last one troubled him slightly, but he didn't exactly mind. The journal had become a sort of companion for him in the past week, and he couldn't remember life without it. He waited for the ink to dry, and glanced at the fireplace. His hazel eyes flickered towards the clock on one corner of the room. 11:45. Fifteen minutes till midnight. Fifteen minutes until he had to officially start putting his resolutions into action. 

He remembered the curse that Sirius had taught him. His parents had used it on him and his brother when they were younger, to dicipline them. Of course, Sirius got more of it than Regulus did. The thought made James's blood boil. Stupid, pure-blood fanatics. It wouldn't be much of a surprise when almost half of their family joined up with Voldemort. All except for Sirius of course. He pointed his wand at the page in his journal and muttered a modified version. Smiling, he closed the book.

"Why are you writing? Aren't you supposed to be out cursing some first year or something?" Lily broke through the silence. The sound of her voice washed over James and he shuddered. It always made him feel so vulnerable. He looked at her and sighed.

"I've changed. My life doesn't revolve around acting like an arrogant jerk anymore." he replied quietly.

Lily smirked. "As if I believe that." she replied. James couldn't take it much longer.

"Why do you always think that I'm a jerk? No matter what I do, it doesn't seem to be good enough for you." he said, more harshly than intended. Lily stared at him, her eyes cold.

"I've known you for over six years. I know that old habits don't die out." she replied, her voice nothing more than a whisper, as if she didn't want to believe it herself.

"Well, maybe it's time for you to change that outlook." he shot back. "I have changed, whether or not you want to believe me. And if you don't want to, that's fine."

They lapsed into a silence that James couldn't take. He pulled out the Marauders Map, and then muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.". The Map revealed itself, and hey looked around for the dots of his friends. They were hanging out near the Kitchens. "Mischief Managed." he muttered, then stood up. Lily was staring at him, her expression unchanged.

"Happy New Years," he said, as the clock chimed twelve. "And I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: A bit longer than usual, don't you think? Ah well. Now, there's only about a week of holidays left (for them), so I want to get things to move along a little. This fic is coming to a close, there aren't much more than 2 or 3 chapters left. I'm also planning on finishing up ****Kids Again****, because I have another Eragon fic that I want to start.**

**R&R!!**

**BookWyrrm**


	9. The Kiss

**The Journal**

Summary: James recieves a journal for Christmas from an anonymous sender. What better to do with it, than write? Seventh year, JP pairing. R&R please!

**A/N: Wewt! Another update. The story is coming to a close - almost. There are still one more chapter to be done.**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K Rowling.**

**James:**** Not bad, you're formal for once.**  
**Me:**** Shut up. -pulls out lightsaber-**  
**Remus:**** Now, now, let's not get into agressive negotiations...**  
**Me:**** Sometimes, you make no sense.**

* * *

James Potter sullenly saw the grey skies from the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was around a week after the disastrous New Years Eve that he had spent with Lily. He'd hoped that she would at least stop thinking of him as a prat, but she didn't. She still thought that he was a jerk, and a child with no maturity.

He sighed. It was the first day of second term, and McGonagall had hunted him down already to tell him about the Prefect's meeting scheduled for that afternoon. With a groan, he remembered that Lily was going to be there. It was the first time he would get close to Lily after what had happened.

Glancing around the Hall, he noticed that it was still rather early. So, he pushed away his plate of toast and pulled out the leather bound journal and began to write.

**January 8, 1979**

_Prefect's meeting later today...it's the first time I'm going to get close to Lily after that fight we had. Can it be called a fight? Okay, let's recap..._

_1. She accused me of not misbehaving_

_2. Does not believe that I am no longer an arrogant jerk._

_3. Doesn't believe that old habit's eventually die out._

_Yeah. Well, I didn't do much. I just told her that I changed, and she's stuck believing that I'm still a grade A jerk, with a warped sense of humor. What the hell am I supposed to do, if a spider crawling up Minnie's hat makes me laugh? That's not being immature, that's simply laughing at a funny situation. Sometimes, I just feel that Lily and Minnie (Professor McGonagall), ought to go out for tea sometime. I mean, they have a lot in common. No sense of humor, and a tendancy to think the worst of a situation._

_Now, I'm not saying anything bad about my professor. She's excellent in a lot of things, such as Transfiguration. During our first year, she used me as an example when Lily couldn't turn a matchstick into a needle. Of course, mine was a perfect needle. Needless to say, I got a perfect for that assignment. Then, there's her love for Quidditch. If she were just a few decades younger, she would have made the team for England. I've seen her play in Dumbledore's pensieve. Do _not_ ask how I managed to do that. Long story._

_Well, there's nothing much I can do about the situation, except ponder on about what's going to happen. I have some Quidditch moves to perfect, some strategies to try out, some idiots in Slytherin and a certain jerk in Hufflepuff to hex for associating and conspiring._

Cya.

_James._

"What in the name of Nymphadora K. Tonks are you doing?" Remus had just gotten down to breakfast and was frowning at James, who paused.

"Why did you just use Sirius's cousin's name?" he asked curiously. His friend simply shrugged, then sat down and grabbed a piece of toast.

"I have to get down to the hospital wing after classes." he said casually, then lowered his voice. "Got it planned?" he asked.

James nodded. "Been perfectin' it. Sirius helped a lot, which is quite nice for a change." he whispered back, then reopened his journal and pulled out a few pieces of folded parchment. Remus frowned slightly at the sight of his journal, but said nothing as James pushed it back into his bag. "Okay, so I suggest that we head from the Shrieking Shack, down Hogsmeade to that pile of rocks. Remember last time we found a nice little hole there? We can spend our time there if you want, then head back."

Remus frowned. "That's it? No sneaking around Hogsmeade, back into the Castle? No exploring mountain ranges? None of that?" James shook his head.

"I wanted to spend some quiet time, just the four of us." he explained. "Paddy agreed with me, so that's what we're doin'." Then, he said casually, "He also suggested that we ditch Peter."

"What?! You know we can't!" Remus replied shocked.

"C'mon, how long it is going to take for one of us to stuff him into a crack in that house? I mean, there are tons of them." James said.

"What if he goes into shock, then transforms?" Remus shot back.

"He'd bust a wall, so what?" James replied, shrugging. Remus shook his head.

"I don't think you can understand the gravity of the situation here. He can get seriously injured." Remus explained. "I don't think we ought to ditch him."

James sighed irritadedly. "Fine, we won't. Happy?"

"Yes."

Sighing once more, he returned to his toast, wondering what the first week of the new year would bring him.

* * *

Lily Evans was troubled. In fact, she was _more_ than troubled. James had been acting extremely strange since Christmas, and on odd occasions she found him with a certain leatherbound journal tucked under his arm, along with a quill somewhere in his hair. With a jolt, she realized who had sent that journal.

_I didn't expect him to write in it!_ she wailed internally. She had sent him the beautiful book as a joke, a misunderstanding. Lily had half-expected him to throw it into the garbage bin at first sight. However...another part of her hoped secretly that he would keep it, write in it as time went by. It was nothing more than a hope, but now that it had actually come true...she wasn't exactly prepared to deal with the consequences.

Sighing, she walked onwards. It took her a few moments to realize that the corridor was completely deserted.

_Where the heck am I?_ she wondered panicking. She was lost, that was obvious. Lily never knew how Potter and his mates took the long routes and always made it to class on time.

Smiling slightly, she remembered the first ever time she'd met them. It was on the train, and she had been sitting in the compartment, talking with Sev about the Houses. With a pang, she reminisced Severus Snape. She saw him around the school, but nothing was exchanged between then except for a curt nod, or perhaps nothing, if he was surrounded by his Death Eater cronies. It was unacceptable to associate with a mudblood. Lily smiled sadly, and remembered all those secret meetings by the park, where he opened up a whole new world to her.

And then there was James. Black-haired, annoying...and so dreamy. Currently, Lily's feelings for James had been taking a rather winding turn. She'd spent the rest of New Years huddled in that little couch that he had given up for her, wondering what all that was about. The fight had left her rather speechless. Both at James and herself. She couldn't believe that she'd been such an idiot and completely overlooked what had been sitting right in front of her.

A small sigh escaped her lips, she glanced at the stone floor in front of her. The steady grey, with the occasional bump soothed her nerves for some reason. She quietly steeled herself for what was about to come.

The next time Potter asked her out, she would say yes. As her mother had always said, you never know what a thing was until you gave it a chance.

And right now, she felt ready to give James Potter a chance. A rather big one too.

She heard a scuffling noise behind her and turned to see who it was.

"Blasted quill...I hate Padfoot, I hate him, I hate him, I hate-" James stopped and stared as Lily came up the deserted hallway. "What are you doing here?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Lily raised one perfect eyebrow, and gazed at him. "That's none of your concern, Potter." she replied coolly. "I think we have to get back to our Common Rooms now. The Prefect meeting is over, after all. Unless, of course, you want to stay behind a curse some poor first year for looking at you funny?" she questioned.

James shrugged. He was too tired to put up with her jabs at the moment. "I've changed. You know that," he replied tiredly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go curse a certain best friend for making my ink bottle and quill explode in the middle of the meeting."

Lily rolled her eyes, and managed a small smile. "Still up to all that junk, is he?" she asked. "I thought he'd mature." She looked at him pointedly.

Lily Evans had come to terms with the fact that James Potter may be a hazel-eyed jerk, but that did not make him any less of a person.

Or any less of a gorgeous Quidditch player, with finely toned muscles.

_Lils...keep yar cool._ she reprimended herself.

"Oh, so Sirius has more capability to mature than me? I'm surprised at you, Ms. Evans." he replied.

"I didn't say it that way." she said quickly, masking her words. "I meant that..."

"Meant what...precisely?" He was too close to her. James Potter had noticed exactly how Lily's green eyes had looked at him. He couldn't mistake that look.

Gently cupping her cheek, he kissed her. Lily's eyes widened, but she kissed him back. It was all that she could do, after all.

When they broke apart, the look on Lily's face was priceless. "What-what-how-why...JAMES POTTER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she screamed. James shrugged, and continued on his way.

"I had to find a way to make you realize that I'm not a prat." he said to her over his shoulder. Hiding his smirk effectively, he walked onwards down the hallway. Lily glanced at him momentarily, until she ran down the hallway too and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. James smiled.

"I knew you'd come around." he said back to her. She hugged him even tighter, but said nothing. This was the moment that he had been waiting for.

_Whoo, journal do you ever have an entry..._he thought silently to himself as they walked back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They kissed! It's been building up to this moment for a while now. I'm very sorry to see this story go, but hey. I'm thinking about a sequel...nothing is solid though! I might, or might not. It really depends.**

**To Come: Journal entry.**


	10. Life Winds Up

**The Journal**

Summary: James recieves a journal for Christmas from an anonymous sender. What better to do with it, than write? Seventh year, JL pairing. R&R please!!

**A/N: Wow.. I'm working at a speed that amazes even myself.**

**First of all, I have a long list of reviewers that I'd like to thank before hand. You've all stuck by my story so much! I'd like to thank every single of you profusely for all your support.**

**If I miss your name, then I'm am **_**extremely**_** sorry. Thank you all!!**

**Blue-Eyed Chica  
jamie2006  
Care123  
magicalwiz  
lologurl  
GoldenTrioShriya  
sarena678  
MusicMaven09  
randommomen  
Kitty East  
Martha Edwards  
nargle.hunter826  
taliapony  
Mani  
serenity12345  
HollyluvsArty**

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story!!! You're the best, and deserve quite a lot of cookies and fudge.**

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**January 10, 1979**

_Well, I guess I kinda solved a mystery and got my girl._

_So, here's what happened._

_I was walking back from one of the Prefect meetings, after Sirius decided it would be funny to hex my ink bottle to explode the next time someone opens it. Yeah, there were a lot of glass and shards flying around the place, along with ink. Lily, decided to keep quiet about it though. I was so sure that I was finished when that happened. She just watched, then helped me clean up._

_The meeting finished with no other incident, so I'm walking back to the Tower, when who do I stumble upon, other than my faithful Lily-flower? She was in a state of down-ness. I cheered her up with a kiss..._

_...and lets just say that things began to climb after that._

_I can't exactly say how I feel right now. I mean, I spent a good part of my six years here trying to get Lily to like me, and finally, it happens. I mean, this is a girl that I've liked since MY FIRST YEAR. Now, suddenly, we're together._

_Oh god, what if it doesn't last? What if I break up with her? What if I'm not good enough for her?_

_What am I thinking?_

_There isn't much I can do, can I? I mean, well, all I can do is be my sweet, James Potter-ish self, and hope that Lily likes that too. Oh gods, things are so rushed that I really can't believe it all just happened._

_About the journal, well, it turns out Lily sent it to me. She expected me to chuck it into the bin the minute I see it, but I told her that I didn't want my face being curse off my an inanimate book._

_Yeah, that was funny._

_You know, looking back, I don't think I'd have remembered what happened in the past two weeks. Sirius runnin' into the wall, Lily asking me for a quill, my essay on Fliddle...hee hee. Lily laughed really hard at that. My will..._

_That's one think I'd rather forget._

_Oh well._

_Life doesn't always go the way you want it to, and you can't always expect it to. I mean, look at me. A few days ago, I was dying for Lily's undivided attention. Now, I've got it. I'm going to miss serenading her in front of everybody during meal times, but hey. I can make sacrifices._

_Now, I'd better go. Sirius wants me to help in bullying Peter into sneaking into the Girl's Washroom._

Sometimes, I really have to wonder if he has a brain.

_Byes,  
James._

* * *

**A/N: And there you go! Thank you all very much for reading. And, for one last time, please don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

**Much lub,  
BookWyrrm**


End file.
